What if Haruhi never cut her hair
by littleshylotus123
Summary: This is exactly like the title! It is an AU where Haruhi never cut her hair or broke the vase. Most characters will be slightly OCC and I only rated this T to be on the safe side. I will update at least once every week.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro thing:** **OMG HIIIIII it's been SO long! To all my previous readers I'm SUPER sorry! It's been at least a couple of weeks...but I'm back in action! I've been thinking about what to write about how long it's going to be pairing and how, you, the audience will be involved! So, for my next story, I've decided to make an Ouran Highschool Host Club alternate universe! It's an idea that's inspired by the "what if" Haruhi never cut her hair or meet the Host Club! I also plan to make the characters somewhat OCC but it's an alternate universe so why not?! :) I'll try to keep updating at least once every week. Anyways I should stop talking and let you read my(Hopefully) good fanfiction!**

Disclaimer: Never owned OHSHC and never will because I would have FORCED another season to be created :)

It was the day before Haruhi Fujioka, the scholarship student, was going to officially start school at the illustrious Ouran Academy. In all honesty, she was just a bit nervous, but nothing was going to keep Haruhi from achieving her dream to become a lawyer just like her mother!

"I'm about to go to the school of my dreams mom, I'll make you proud and work hard every single day," Haruhi said out loud.

"I know your mom is already proud of you Haruhi, and so am I," Ranka says.

"Oh, dad I didn't see you there! You shouldn't sneak up on people you know..."Haruhi replies.

"Oh, but I couldn't resist telling my daughter how proud daddy is of her!" Ranka gushes reaching out to tackle/hug Haruhi.

"Thanks, dad, I'm so happy," Haruhi says while gazing out to space, while skillfully stepping to the side to avoid her father's over-enthusiastic hug.

"Good for you Haruhi! I always knew you could do it! As they say like father like daughter!" Ranka replies happily still lying on the floor.

"Geez,"Haruhi says sweat dropping. _Though he's right. It's amazing that I aced the entrance exam...I wonder how everyone at the school will act towards I won't care because friends aren't what I'll need all I need is my books and...maybe some fancy tuna._ Haruhi thinks.

"Okay well, you're going out to the park, right? Ranka stands up to start getting a cup of tea.

"Yeah, but just for half an hour because I want to study at least 2 more hours before I go to school tomorrow," Haruhi says is about to head out the door when she hears her father call out to her. "Be safe and have fun!"

"Okay dad,"Haruhi says while flashing one of her heart melting smiles. Haruhi was wearing a simple blue dress with no frills or shiny add-ons.

"HARUHI YOU'RE SO ADORABLE COME HERE AND GIVE YOUR DADDY A HUG BEFORE YOU GO!"Ranka shouts about to glomp poor Haruhi. Fortunately, Haruhi had a different idea and nearly ran out the door to escape her father.

"Awww our little girl growing up Kotoko, she's going to a big school full of important people but knowing Haruhi she'll handle herself just fine," Ranka said started walking to Kotoko's mini looked up at the picture and remembered one of the conversations they had a week before she died.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _I'm so proud of 's incredible don't you think dear!"Ranka said proudly puffing his chest up._

" _Yes, Haruhi is very talented, incredibly smart, beautiful, independent and mature. I'm the proudest mother alive."Kotoko said glowing, we will always protect her._

" _Of course! Together we'll be unstoppable we'll never let Haruhi get hurt!" Ranka said positively._

" _Can we make a pact?"Kotoko whispered._

" _Sure! What kind of pack?" Ranka replied._

" _Kotoko reached over, grabbed her husband's hand and said completely serious._

" _If either one of us leaves or the worst happens... can we both promise to protect Haruhi forever, to be strong when she needs us, and to always put our child's happiness first..." Kotoko replied._

" _Of course, but I doubt that would ever happen to us. I love you Kotoko." Ranka said sincerely._

" _I love you too," Kotoko said with tears in her leaned over to give a quick kiss to each other before a little kid ran in the room saying she loved them too._

" _Haruhi how much did you hear?" Ranka asked inquisitively._

" _I just heard that daddy and you love each other so I wanted to say that I love you too!"Haruhi said bubbling. In reality, Haruhi heard the whole conversation and with her greater understanding of certain topics at her age, she knew exactly what they were talking about. She just didn't want to worry her mommy and daddy._

" _Also YUCK mommy and daddy kissed!" Haruhi said sounding disgusted with just mentioning it._

 _Kotoko and Ranka looked at each other and started laughing, Haruhi was reluctant at first but, soon enough, started laughing along with them._

" _You know what?" Ranka asked with a grin. Haruhi turned around to face Ranka._

" _What daddy?" Haruhi asked brows furrowed._

" _We should all go to an amusement park next week as a family!" Ranka said nearly jumping up and down. Haruhi, on the other hand, did not try to contain her excitement and started to run around the room shouting" YAY AMUSEMENT PARK!" at the top of her small lungs._

 _Kotoko and Ranka smiled lovingly at each other before Ranka picked up Haruhi and spun her around the room. Everything was perfect..._

 _ **No one knew that by next week their little world would suddenly fall apart.**_

 _END FLASHBACK_

"I'm going to keep my promise Kotoko, I will always keep our little Haruhi safe and happy," Ranka said lovingly.

"As her father, it is my duty to keep her happy at all times! Whether that means helping with chores, doing laundry, being there for her, or even pummeling disrespectful boys to the ground! (Which I would do anyways) Ranka thought amusedly."I will keep our daughter safe!"

Ranka started to get ready for his job at the okoma bar by applying his makeup and putting on his proper attire dress and high heels, and some perfume for good measure, and headed out to work. "Maybe tomorrow Haruhi may finally make some friends!" Ranka thought out loud smiling, just imagining Haruhi laughing with her friends and dressing up like girls her age would normally do brought him happiness. Then Ranka went out and locked the door.

 **Meanwhile at the park(Haruhi's point of view during Ranka's reminiscing)**

"Phew I made it out alive...sometimes dad can really be too much,"Haruhi said out loud while sweat dropping. Haruhi began her walk to the local park, it wasn't far away and she made it in a matter of 7 minutes. When Haruhi looked around she could see newly formed buds on flower stems, children running around, and then she saw it... the perfect bench for reading on! Haruhi took out her book and started to read while also enjoying the fresh air and perfect weather. Though on the other side of the park two naughty kids were pressuring one of their friends to put some freshly chewed gum on the poor unsuspecting girl on the other side of the park. In the end, the kid agreed and slowly but sneakily went up to the girl and just when he was about to put the gum in her hair...

"Charlie! What are you doing?" The mother asked suspiciously. (A/N sorry to all people named Charlie out there I don't mean to offend you :) )

She looked over to her son's guilty face then to his finger, saw the gum, looked over to the oblivious girl, and instantly knew what her son was about to do.

"Charlie apologize to that young girl right now!" The mother said sternly. Charlie looked over at the girl who looked up when she heard the mother scold her child. Then he went over to her, bowed, and repeatedly apologized for his behavior. Haruhi didn't know what was happening, why this kid was apologizing, and why the mother looked extremely embarrassed, so she just decided to go with the flow and accept his apology.

"It's okay I'm sure you didn't mean it," Haruhi said then smiled and returned to her reading.

"Okay Charlie, come it's time to go home so I can teach you what it means to be respectful of other people." The mother said ashamed of her son.

"But mommy!" Charlie whined clearly disappointed that he had to leave the park.

"Charlie **now** ," The mother said leaving no room for objections. Charlie followed his mother silently and both people left the park.

 _Wonder what that was about._ Haruhi thought. _I think I've had enough relaxation, I need to go study now._ With that in mind, Haruhi stood up, picked up her book and started her journey back home. _Tomorrow is my first day at Ouran... I wonder if I'll make any friends. Actually, nevermind, who would want to be friends with a "commoner"._ Haruhi mused.

 _They'll probably all be spoiled brats anyways..._ (A/N I know in the anime Haruhi uses umm profanities to describe "Spoiled rich kids" but I'm against cursing so I'll wing it)

 _Yes, all I need to do is focus, study, and clean the house. I don't need any friends._ Haruhi thought absentmindedly. And so Haruhi reached the house opened the door, locked it behind her and started studying for the day ahead.

 **THANKS: I personally believe that this chapter was 10 times better than the first story I wrote(Which was called AntiCupid if you are an ML fan and want to read it). This was longer than I usually write, however, I believe I can keep this pace up if I write chapters in advance anyways thanks for all your support and have a good day/night! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : Hi everyone! Thank you to all who favorited/followed/reviewed so far! I think I'm on time with this next chapter if not then I'm probably a day late...if so I'm sorry :(. Anyways on the next chapter!

-Intro song except Haruhi is in a dress and has long hair-

 _Bells chime from a nearby clocktower, pure white birds fly overhead and a new honor student that goes by the name of Haruhi Fujioka starting her first day at school at the grand Ouran Academy._

Haruhi is walking through the halls ignoring the stares and whispers around her.

"Figures, the people here take every chance they get to gossip about anything at all don't they?" Haruhi whispers under her breath.

Haruhi walks around the corner and bumps into someone with dark blonde hair and a dreamy faraway look in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't look where I was going,"Haruhi said while bowing.

"It's fine! Umm?" The girl says inquisitively.

"Haruhi, Haruhi Fujioka, It's nice to meet you..um?" Haruhi says.

"Renge, Renge Houshakuji, and it's nice to meet you too Haruhi! Wait... are you that scholar student that just transferred here?" Range asks with stars in her eyes. Haruhi sweat drops. _Am I really THAT interesting to these people?_

"Um, yes I am," Haruhi says looking uninterested.

"That's so cool! You must be incredibly talented! I love your hair, what kind of hair products do you use? And your dress it's so pretty! But... Is it not the school uniform? Are you allowed to wear that and if so who made it for you? Also, why don't you use contacts?" Renge somehow, says all in one very fast and slurred sentence. Haruhi takes a few seconds to process all of what Renge just said and then starts to slowly answer all of her questions.

"Well, first of all, I don't use anything special on my hair... just regular products? Then about my dress, I'm allowed to wear it because I couldn't afford the school uniform, so the chairman said it was okay if I wore this. Then about who made it... well my dad did because he had some experience handling... this sort of attire, so he and his friends made this for me. Also, I do have contacts but they were starting to hurt my eye so I took a break from them, I'll probably wear them later on today. Haruhi says while counting off each of Renge's questions off her fingers. (Haruhi is currently wearing a light yellow dress, no frills, with some pretty flowers and simple designs on the front and back.)

"Anyways I have to get to class so I'll have to talk to you later, goodbye," Haruhi says.

Haruhi turns around to begin walking to her class when Renge calls out.

"WAIT! Which schedule do you have?"

"Schedule ?" Haruhi responds curiously.

"Yay! That means we're in the same classes! We should be friends, we can be study partners, walk to class with each other, and then go to the host club at the end of the say!" Renge says with extreme energy.

"Okay? Except, what's the host club you were talking about?" Haruhi asks.

"Okay while we walk I'll explain the wonders of the host club!" Renge says pleased.

"So the host club is a group of handsome young men who charm beautiful ladies, such as ourselves, who have way to much time on their hands! One of the host club members, who is called Kyouya, is actually the reason I was daydreaming when you bumped into me!"Renge says about to start daydreaming yet again, proved by the faraway look in her eyes. Haruhi starts talking before Renge was about to rant about all the amazing qualities about Kyouya.

"Renge this "Host club" sounds "Great" and all except that I'm not a girl who has"too much" time on her hands, and I'm sure that the boys would never let a "Commoner" in their esteemed host club, besides I have to study and work around the house!" Haruhi says sternly. Renge looks sad for just a split moment before she seems to brighten up.

"Well how about this? I'll take you to the host club and if you don't like it you don't have to come back anymore, but you have to meet up with every single host before you decide!" Renge says with determination laced in her voice.

"Okay, fine but now we really should get to class," Haruhi says. Both Renge and Haruhi continue to their first class and sit down next to each other just when the teacher enters the classroom.

"Okay students, stand up when you're name is called.

"Renge Houshakuji" Renge stands.

"Hikaru Hitachiin"

"Present"

"Kaoru Hitachiin"

"And accounted for," The twins say simultaneously in sync.

"Ohhh yes! We have the Hitachiin twins in our class this year!" Renge whisper screams.

"Who?" Haruhi asks.

"Oh, they're both members of the host club! Both are very MOE."Renge responds.

Haruhi turns her head to look at the twins. When she sees them she realizes that even though they're smiling, they both seem to be in their own separate world, detached from everyone else.

"Hmm," Haruhi thinks out turns back and a few names later her name is called.

"Haruhi Fujioka" Haruhi stands and people look at her astounded as if she wasn't in the room the entire time!

"Miss Fujioka, is a scholar student who scored top marks on her exam, I expect you all to treat her with the proper respect just as you would with any other student at this academy am I clear?" The teacher says with finality. Everyone in the room agrees and Haruhi takes her seat back at her desk. The class continues as normal, but halfway through the class, Haruhi gets jabbed in the back of her head with a crumpled up note. Haruhi ignores it, however, not even five minutes later this happens again, but with two notes this time. Haruhi growls a bit, grabs the notes, then makes an effort to slowly throw away the notes, without attracting attention from the teacher. She sits back in her desk satisfied and continues to read the textbook they were assigned. Yet again it happens, so Haruhi decides to read the note figuring that if she read it, the note would cease to come. When she reads it she sees this note-

 **You're cute commoner, you should come to the host club sometime. 3**

 **~~~ Hikaru and Kaoru.**

Haruhi, now extremely annoyed, looks over to the grinning twins that have faces the girls call "dreamy". Haruhi, being the girl she is, could care less so she proceeds to roll her eyes and continue working.

 **Meanwhile in Hikaru and Kaoru's point of view**

"Hikaru we should get the commoner to come to the host club, Kyoya would probably want every girl at this school to come so he could get more profits. So we should just get her to come now rather than later, I'm sure it'll be very easy." Karou whispers. Hikaru gives Karou a nod to approve and they begin to write their little note to Haruhi. They then throw it at her head, and await for the commoner to swoon and smile lovingly like all the other girls at the school. Except that doesn't happen, instead they see Haruhi ignore their first note, and throw away their second and third note! They couldn't believe it! They tried again and this time she read the note. Hikaru and Kaoru looked over to Haruhi and gave her their"Charming smile". Then Haruhi did something **no girl** ever did... she looked at them with zero interest and ignored them! Usually, a girl looked at them with a blush, or a huge smile, but not this girl. The twins huge egos couldn't handle it. The twins shared the same thought.

"Who is this girl? And what's wrong with her?"

The twins decided to approach her after class, but she got away before they could tell her anything.

"Kaoru, Kyoya is going to murder us if we just lost him a potential customer..." Hikaru said with fear, shivering the thought of the shadow king in his killing mood.

"Yeah..." Said Karou, he was thinking of the odd girl and why she turned them down.

 **Back to Haruhi**

For the rest of the day, Haruhi's classes continued on normally, much to Haruhi's relief, and her and Renge eventually made it to the end of the day when, Haruhi would meet the famous host club. The two girls approached the doors, Renge opened the door, while Haruhi looked on uncertainty. Haruhi saw petals blowing out of the door, and then suddenly heard a chorus of welcomes' from six men. One thing was for sure, things were about to get interesting!

 **Thank you for reading and waiting for my next update and I hope you all have a good day/night! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the wait everyone! I present to you the next chapter!**

For the rest of the day, Haruhi's classes continued on normally, much to Haruhi's relief, and she and Renge eventually made it to the end of the day when Haruhi would meet the famous host club. The two girls approached the doors, Renge opened the door, while Haruhi looked at the scene uncertainty. Haruhi saw petals blowing out of the door, and then suddenly heard a chorus of `welcomes' from six men.

Haruhi and Renge were now standing in front of six boys ( Haruhi is still wearing glasses, by the way, you'll see why I add this later on) Based on what Haruhi could see, five were standing up and one was sitting on a chair and each were in designated poses.

"What the he-" Haruhi was cut off when the boy with the glasses spoke up.

"Hikaru, Kaoru this young lady is in your class right?" Haruhi already feels that the person with raven black hair is not someone to be messed with...

"Yes, but the only person we've seen her talk to is the crazy otaku" Hikaru and Kaoru respond with a shrug.

"HEY! I am NOT a CRAZY otaku!" Renge retaliates with a huff. Thank god, at least Renge has some sense of sanity. Haruhi thinks.

"I would prefer the term DEVOTED and PASSIONATE fangirl! Thank you very much!" Renge responds with pride. Or not...Haruhi sighs in annoyance ( A/N XD I would be one of that ehm not so crazy fangirls!)

"Besides the point, the girl barely talks to anyone and seems to be socially awkward," Hikaru and Kaoru said with indifference. Haruhi has now already heard enough from the host club to know she would feel NO remorse after punching some sense into them! She hasn't even met half of the members yet! Haruhi instead controls her anger and responds with a tone of annoyance.

"So what if I don't talk to people? It's not like you try to strike up a conversation with me anyways. Also ever think that I don't have the luxury to spend my extra time talking to people when I have the scholarship to keep?"Haruhi adds with a roll of her eyes.

Interesting...Kyouya thinks Haruhi seems to be an interesting girl, talking to some of Japan's most powerful and rich people, I'll have to research her later.

"Wait...are you, Haruhi Fujioka? The scholarship student? You are, aren't you! I can't wait to welcome you to our life of luxury and beauty!" The blond person shouts with enthusiasm.

Did he not JUST hear what I said?! I feel a migraine coming on with the lack of intelligence present from the people so far, Haruhi groans.

Haruhi was already about to turn back to the entrance to get the heck away from the insane host club when a small boy who looks to be in his elementary years drags her back into the music room.

"Haruhi-chan you're so pretty and cute!" The lolita bubbles.

"Oh, um-Thanks?" Haruhi wasn't used to be complemented by anyone other than her father so she was caught off guard with the comment.

"Yes, Haruhi your beauty radiates brighter than the sun and Aphrodite herself would be jealous!" Tamaki shouts. Now Haruhi was annoyed because she took that comment as over exaggerated and not sincere.

Haruhi took a step back and was about to bump into a certain vase...when the tall guy grabbed her a placed her away from the fated vase just before fate was sealed.

"OH thank you?..." Haruhi asks

"Mori" He responds.

"Okay well thank you Mori Senpai" Haruhi bows for good measure not knowing the fate she just escaped a few seconds ago.

"No problem" Mori responds.

"OH YES! I almost forgot we all never introduced ourselves! I'm Tamaki!" The host club king beams.

"I'm Mitsukuni but you can just can me Honey! And this is Usa-Chan" He says holding a pink bunny.

"I'm Karou and he's Hikaru!" The twins say mischievously.

"I'm Kyouya." He flashes his glasses and Haruhi is immediately intimidated and concludes that her prediction was correct...he shouldn't be messed with. Ever.

"Oh well it's nice to meet all of you but now I have to go. Haruhi turns toward the door

"Aww please, Haru-chan stay and eat cake with me and Mori!" Honey uses his pleading eyes and Haruhi can't resist.

"Fine but only for a couple of minutes," Haruhi says exasperatedly.

"Yayyy! Come to our table!" Honey drags Haruhi to the table and Renge has to leave because she has a meeting she has to attend, to the utter disappointment of Renge, she tells Haruhi to meet her tomorrow and leaves.

"So Haru-chan what kind of cake would you like?" Honey asks. The room is silent, except for Kyouya typing at his computer. The same thought was on everyone's mind, except for Kyouya who had more important things to think about though it intrigued him as well.

 _Honey NEVER shares his cake with ANYONE!_

"After the shock resided, oblivious Haruhi responds.

"Strawberry cake please it's my favorite."

"Okay!" Honey places some cake on Haruhi's plate. Haruhi grabs her fork, grabs a piece of cake on her fork, brings it to her mouth and chews. The host club noted that she basically beamed with pleasure! The expression on her face was ADORABLE!

"It's SO good!" Haruhi exclaimed. Honey smiled a great big smile, she's so cute he thought. I want Haru-chan to be that happy every day! Honey bushed at the thought.

"I'm glad!" Honey said. Meanwhile, Tamaki was blushing at Haruhi's innocent smile.

She's too cute for her own good...I must protect my daughter's innocence! Tamaki thinks.

When Haruhi is finished with her cake she thanks the two of them and starts to wander around the clubroom. The twins notice this and lead Haruhi to their table to play a game with her.

"Haruhi let's play...The which one is Hikaru game!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaim.

"Why?" Haruhi says annoyed recalling the episode from the class at the beginning of the day, plus the irritating note passing.

"How about this? If you guess right then we will never bother you in class again!" The Twins say confident that Haruhi will lose like the hundreds of other pointless girls before her, Haruhi was no exception.

"Fine" Haruhi says.

"I'm Hikaru and he's Karou" The twins start spinning around with a hat covering their heads to make sure Haruhi couldn't cheat.

"Okay, WHICH ONE IS HIKARU!"

"He's Hikaru and you're Karou." Haruhi points to the one on the left and right.

"WRONG!"

"I know I'm right, you two may be similar but you're also very independent people.

For the second time in the day, Haruhi left the host club speechless!

How...HOW! Hikaru and Kaoru panic, they have NEVER been told apart and it honestly freaked them out. While The twins were having their mental crisis Haruhi decided to leave because the twins seemed unresponsive for the time being. She made her way over to Kyoya's table to get away from the insanity that is the host club. She sat down a let out an irritated breath she didn't know she was holding.

"How do you stand to be with these people? You don't seem like the type to indulge in such insanity... " Haruhi says uncertainly in case she was crossing any personal boundaries.

"Well the blond idiot over there helped me figure out some problems on my own. However that is a story for another time, tell me more about yourself Haruhi." Kyouya asks. He thought he might as well start collecting information now to save him work for later.

"There's nothing about me that's really interesting per say. I just live at home with my dad, I got into this school on a scholarship by acing the entrance exam despite not being wealthy and currently Renge and the host club are the only people I know from this school." Haruhi says with a shrug.

Interesting...she has to be exceptionally smart to ace the entrance exam. Kyouya thinks.

"Well anyways I think our "King" is feeling a bit neglected because you've visited everyone but him. You should go to his table." Kyouya more commands than asks.

Haruhi travels over to a gloomy Tamaki who instantly perks up at the sight of Haruhi.

"Come to sit here my daughter!" Tamaki says. What? Daughter...where the heck did that come from? Haruhi thinks puzzled.

"Senpai I'm not your daughter, and you're not my father because I already have one," Haruhi says plainly. Tamaki races over to his "corner of woe" and starts to grow mushrooms. Haruhi rolls her eyes at Tamaki's antics and proceeds to sit down at the table actively ignoring Tamaki.

"Tamaki here have some tea." Haruhi offers.

Tamaki accepts the tea and sits down but accidentally slips and falls on a conveniently placed banana peel. He smashes the tea set and when Haruhi goes to help him up she slips as well. Mori rushes over to help her out, his protective side in action, he blushes. When everyone looks over so are they. When Haruhi notices her glasses fell off during the accident she pulls out her contacts and places them in her eyes. When she can finally see again she notices everyone staring at her. She thinks that they are staring angrily at her for almost breaking the tea set. What Haruhi doesn't know is that they are staring at her large chocolate doe-like eyes. Everyone has the same thought...

 _She is_ ** _beautiful_**

 **AND WE END ON THAT NOTE! I'm so happy that I got this chapter done because I had some writer's block...I knew what I wanted in the chapter but didn't know how to write it! In the end, I rewrote the ENTIRE chapter and I did it! Thank you, everyone, for reading the next chapter and have a good day/night! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! :) Sorry this chapter took me kind of long to write but I was doing some other stuff like which where you code and draw, some personal things came up...but I realized that I was going to be late if I didn't start writing soon! Plus all of you seem to really like my chapters! Speaking of that I would like to thank the people that reviewed!**

 **-redroselover1996, -fandomania2000, -Hita-Chan, Kbeans, and Dossypet thank you SO MUCH! Also thank you all of the people who have followed/favorited my story as well! Anyways enough with my rambling...here is the next chapter! :D**

 _Previously on OHSHC_

Tamaki accepts the tea and sits down but accidentally slips and falls on a conveniently placed banana peel. He smashes the tea set and when Haruhi goes to help him up she slips as well. Mori rushes over to help her out, his protective side in action, he blushes. When everyone looks over so are they. When Haruhi notices her glasses fell off during the accident she pulls out her contacts and places them in her eyes. When she can finally see again she notices everyone staring at her. She thinks that they are staring angrily at her for almost breaking the tea set. What Haruhi doesn't know is that they are staring at her large chocolate doe-like eyes. Everyone has the same thought...

 _She is_ _ **beautiful**_

So after this whole ordeal Haruhi picks herself up and annoyingly realizes that her dress is wet from the tea she just landed in. While the hosts are still gaping at her, aside from Kyoya and Mori who are just blinking slightly more than normal, she asks

"Is there a spare uniform you guys have around here?"

Kyouya collects himself into his cool persona once again and points towards a changing room.

"We have some spare female costumes from previous hosting sessions, they may not be to your taste, but they are better than your current attire."

Haruhi nods and heads in the direction of the changing rooms and is greeted by an incredible sight. The changing room was the size of her apartment! Haruhi had never so many clothes in one place, unfortunately most of the costumes were too frilly or uncomfortable for Haruhi. She nearly fainted at the sight of fluffy pink monstrosity that was called a "beautiful"gown. Haruhi would rather be dead than be forced to wear _that thing_...Haruhi would have a LOT of searching to do if she were to find something decent to wear, so she began to sift through the endless racks of clothes.

Meanwhile outside the changing room

"What just"

"Happened" Karou finished.

"Well isn't it obvious? Our idiot king dropped his tea, therefore making himself and Haruhi fall in the process." Kyouya stated as if they were morons,which they were in his opinion.

"Yeah, but her eyes were..."Hikaru started.

"Beautiful"Kaoru concluded. Honey blinked twice and said  
"Haru-chan is adorable!"

"Hm" Mori replied agreeing, with still a tint of blush on his cheeks.

Tamaki FINALLY decided to join in on the conversation and said

"YOU TWO DOPPELGANGERS LEAVE MY INNOCENT DAUGHTER ALONE!"

Everyone sweatdropped and started to tune out Tamaki's endless rambling.

Kyoya slowly started to realize that everyone in the room blushed when Haruhi revealed her eyes, which in turn meant that they were infatuated with Haruhi one way or another. Of course Kyoya himself blushed but he shrugged it off as only being surprised, I mean he obviously did not have a crush on a commoner, right? Everyone heard the door open from the changing room to reveal an astoundingly gorgeous Haruhi. Haruhi was wearing a dress that came up to her knees. It was a simple dress with thin layers of white fabric that created a kind of tutu, which then lead up to a black top portion with some simple gems, however Haruhi made it more than it was. Now Haruhi was getting nervous, everyone was staring at her YET AGAIN, what did she do this time? She chose the LEAST revealing,frilly, or poofy dress in the room. If Haruhi had her way, she would have come out with simple jeans, with a T-Shirt, but unfortunately the room contained none of those items. So she came out with the dress she was wearing now, except ot seemed like the hosts didn't like it and some of the hosts had a shade of pink on their faces...maybe they were getting sick? To test this theory she went up to Hikaru and held a hand up to his head, after this Hikaru seemed to get to a shade of scarlet red instead of the previous light pink. Haruhi started to get worried and told the host club

"Maybe you guys should go to the nurse? You guys don't look so good..."

The host club nodded no and instead chose to sit down. Haruhi sighed and went to the kitchen to see if she could find some ice that could help them.

"I'll be right back, stay sitting down I don't want you guys getting up. Understand?" Haruhi ordered sternly.

Most of the host club nodded yes, except for Kyoya who seemed to be thinking about something instead. Satisfied Haruhi went to the kitchen to find what she needed. When she was gone the host club started to think about what just happened and their thoughts.

Hikaru was still flaming scarlet after his encounter with Haruhi.

 _Haruhi reached up to touch his head, and Hikaru felt sparks going where Haruhi placed her hands. She was rocking that dress, it was a Hitachiin design after all._

After Hikaru thought of it again he turned a shade darker, if that was even possible at this point. He couldn't understand why he was acting this way and it annoyed him, nobody made him feel this way, not even Kaoru! He couldn't wrap his head around it.

Karou on the other hand was also concerned. When Haruhi touched Hikaru like that he felt _jealous_ and he knew exactly why. He liked Haruhi more than a friend, now this scared him for three reasons. One was because he never had experience with these types of things and doesn't really know how to react to _liking_ someone more than a friend. The second was that when he looked over to Hikaru, he realized that he had feelings for Haruhi as well. Hikaru being the slower of the two when interpreting his own feelings,probably hasn't figured it out yet. That leads to the third reason, if Hikaru also likes Haruhi wouldn't that mean he would be betraying his brother by going after Haruhi? At the same time...didn't he deserve a chance at happiness too?

Honey was also in a twist, he knew his feelings for Haruhi were a problem because the other host members all seemed to have feeling for Haruhi in different degrees. Then because he knew Mori liked her as well, and his cousin rarely opened up to anyone which meant he wanted Haruhi to be with Mori because he deserves happiness and can't stick with Honey forever. So if it meant Honey had to love Haruhi as a sister, he would gladly back down, but if Mori didn't act on his feelings...then that would be a different story.

Mori was shocked to say the least. He never felt about anyone this way before, he had the need to protect Haruhi and have her by his side. Mori was never a romantic so he wasn't even sure if he'd even be able to have Haruhi like him back. Mori felt a great need to meditate on this and would as soon as he got back home.

Kyoya, was the same as ever, even in his mind he was composed. He saw and noted in his black notebook that everyone in the cub room seemed to like mis Haruhi Fujioka. Speaking of her that dress did her justice, she looked stunning. He also got this weird feeling when he saw her feeling Hikaru's temperature...most likely stomach problems. Despite that she was just another girl, an oblivious one at that. I mean she thought that the host cub was sick, couldn't she see that the other members were blushing? Either that or she's a gold digging girl who already knows and is planning to win over the members so she could marry and become rich. That was probably it, well he wasn't fooled! An Ottori has more control than that, and he would make sure she knew it. Kyoya smirked as he evilly started planning in his notebook. What Kyoya didn't know was that he was in the same boat as the other host club members, it was just a matter of time before he realized it.

Tamaki...Oh Tamaki was having a mental breakdown. When he saw Haruhi in that elegant dress all he felt was jealousy when she touched Hikaru's head, why was that? Tamaki kept thinking until he had it! She was his daughter! He was feeling jealous because his daughter wasn't paying attention to him! Satisfied with his answer Tamaki concluded he didn't have to worry about the aching part of himself that told him that all of what he just thought were lies. I mean...they can't be lies! What else would explain his feelings?

 **OH GEEZ! The host club is either in denial, confusion, realization, or jealousy! What a dramatic chapter :) Now I'm not sure if anyone remembers...but in my first chapter intro thing I said that I wanted to include you the readers in my story as well! SO in this story you guys can vote who you want Haruhi to progress with in the love department! You can vote any of the host club members, Arai or Kasanoda which I will include in later chapters, or any other boy EXCEPT NEKOZAWA. Im sorry all those who like Nekozawa, I would include him but I don't think I can write him with Haruhi very well... Anyways just comment the name of the person you want and it will affect the story! Thank you everyone and have a good day/night :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my readers! Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter...I wanted time to collect my thoughts and see what you guys seemed to want in this story. Your comments are all so positive and really give me motivation, so thank you to all who reviewed and favorited/followed. :D Now time for the next chapter!**

Haruhi was in the kitchen searching through the freezer until she found what she was searching for. Got it! Haruhi sighed. The host club worked so hard to please everyone, whether it be their guests at the club or their own parents. Maybe they forgot to take care of themselves too...and therefore they got sick. Really, the Host club should take better care of themselves! With that in mind Haruhi proceeded to bring the ice to the host club, when she caught sight of some ingredients in the kitchen. Hmm maybe I can cook something for them to help with the recovery? I see all the basic necessities for a stew pot here...I think that is the best course of action at the moment. Haruhi started making the stew pot.

 _Back at the Host club_

Everyone decided to wait until Haruhi came back with the ice, because at the very least it could get rid of some of the members red faces. Eventually their blushes went away on their own, thank goodness. Then one of the members realized something.

"Hey Kyo-chan where is Haruhi?" Honey asked curiously.

"She went to the kitchen approximately 8 and a half minutes ago and I don't think Haruhi would take that long to just find ice. Anyone volunteer to go check on her?"Kyoya said.

"I will go check up on my daughter!" Tamaki stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"We'll go too! Someone has to make sure that the boss doesn't do anything perverted to Haruhi." The twins exclaimed.

"We'll go too right Takashi? Honey stated.

"Hm" Mori replied.

"I'll just stay here" replied Kyoya. Besides I have to prepare for the downfall of Fujioka he thought evilly.

Everyone proceeded to the kitchen when they started to smell a wonderful aroma. They entered the kitchen to find Haruhi cooking a stew pot! Though it wasn't the fact that she was cooking that made them stop in their tracks...it was Haruhi's singing. It was so beautiful! Or like Tamaki would put it, it was as if an angel decided to grace their ears with a melody sweet as honey. (A/N i'm so sorry that sentence was so corny that I think I'll start coughing up rainbows and puppies soon...I just...that was so bad sorryyyy!) Haruhi didn't even realize that they were in the room yet so imagine the surprise when she came face to face with a dumbstruck Tamaki.

"Ah!" Haruhi yelped.

Thankfully for Haruhi she wasnt holding anything dangerous that could cause harm when she punched Tamaki!(Lightly, but if she was holding a knife...)

"Oh no! Senpai I'm so sorry, you shouldn't startle someone when their cooking! Seriously you are so much like my dad sometimes..." Haruhi huffed irritated.

Tamaki perked up at the mention of "being like her father". I knew it! Thought Tamaki. I'm her fatherly figure which means my feelings of jealousy were justified! At this point the other members were already over the initial shock of Haruhi's angelic singing.

"Hey Haru-chan where did you learn how to sing so well?" Honey asked.

Haruhi looked down and had a forlorn expression on her face. She then looked up and said

"I used to sing for my mother when she was sick in the hospital, and even after she died I decided to keep practicing because I think my mother wouldn't want me to be moping around after she was gone. The host club was silent.

"Oh Haru-chan! I'm so sorry I shouldn't have asked! Now I made you sad..." Honey exclaimed with tears in his eyes. He trapped Haruhi in a bear hug.

"No, it's okay Honey! Really, you couldn't possibly know about that! I'm fine." Haruhi said with a sincere smile. Honey brightened up and said

"Okay, but to make up for it come have some cake with me!"

"But Honey I made a stew pot for everyone. It would ruin your appetites, and the stew should make you guys feel better."

Everyone remembered the stew pot and gladly sat down to eat.

"Okay i'll bring it out."

Tamaki's inner mind theater started to begin.

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **ROLL CLIP**

 _ **Haruhi walks over in a maid/cooking outfit.**_

" _ **Here Tamaki I made this stew just for you! I hope it's to your liking"Haruhi cooes.**_

" _ **I'm sure anything you cook will be just as good as you"Tamaki replies smoothly holding her chin.**_

" _ **Oh Tamaki!"Haruhi swoons.**_

 _Tamakiiiii Tamakiii TAMAKI!_

Haruhi starts snapping at Tamaki who is currently in a weird daze. Tamaki wakes up and sees Haruhi very close to his face and his face turns into a blood red shade. Tamaki looks around and realizes that Haruhi put out bowls for all of the hosts, and he was the only one who wasn't eating already. Haruhi raised a hand up to his head. There was only one thing on his train of thought in that moment. OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! To the rest of the hosts it seemed like Tamaki's very soul floated out of his body.

"Hm Tamaki it seems like you're getting that fever again. Eat the stew, it should help."

Haruhi still thinks that were sick...all the hosts facepalm, minus Kyoya who is still in the other room...plotting.

"Don't mind the boss, he's probably just thinking perverted thoughts Haruhi" Kaoru and Hikaru say.

"NO I'M NOT DON'T LISTEN TO THEM HARUHI!" Tamaki shouts.

" Just eat the stew will you?" Haruhi sighs.

The host club eats their stew contently not knowing Haruhi's future will change very rapidly in the next few weeks.

"Rose bring me Haruhi tomorrow evening. We will need to...discuss some things." ? says.

"Yes miss" Rose says.

"Good, I hope Haruhi is ready for the challenges to come." ? says.

"I'm almost done with the plan!" Kyoya exclaims.

"This will teach the commoner to not mess with the host club, and most importantly the Ottori's!"

My feelings will no longer exist and I can put these weird thoughts of making Haruhi "Happy" out of my head...I really need to sleep. HARUHI WON'T KNOW WHAT HIT HER!

 **Lot's of mystery! Anyone wanna guess who the mystery person is? I bet you can't! Though you guys are smarter than me...so you'll probably get it anyways.I'm sorry for posting late but...actually I have no excuse I'M SORRY! I'll post a longer chapter next time for you guys to make it up for it! Anyways everyone have a good day/night! :)**


End file.
